Boys and Their Toys
by xlilxskittlesx
Summary: It's Natsu's birthday and Gray has a special present for him. Strippers, penis cake, and flame throwers will make for an unforgettable party, but the night that ensues after will make it even better. Warning: Yaio! Don't like it don't read it. Please remember to review! :)


_**Boys and Their Toys**_

_**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, although I really wish I did! **_

**A.N: OK**, so I have drank a couple of glasses of wine, and I'm in the mood to write. I can not guarantee this will be any good, but I will try my best:) It's supposed to be a funny little fic between Gray and Natsu about some adult toys. There will be sex, as well as a lot of little cutesy fluff floating around. This is an established relationship fic, meaning Gray and Natsu have been a couple for a while. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review please! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray walked down the narrow aisle, pushing a buggy as he searched for the perfect present. Today was Natsus twenty first birthday, so he wanted it to be something very special. Something that would make tonight unforgettable, as well as slightly embarrassing. His cart already had a few decorations in it, along with some gag gifts he had picked up. Lucy was bringing the cake, and Erza said she would take care of the entertainment, which really worried Gray now that he thought about it. Carla promised lots of booze to help liven up the festivities, and Happy was keeping Natsu distracted so they could get everything set up. Gray knew it would be hard to surprise the dragon slayer, but he was determined to do his best.

Looking up Gray stopped in his tracks. His eyes landed upon the perfect gift, sitting innocuously on a shelf to his right. Taking it down he inspected the box, reading through the instructions quickly as he moved towards the check out line. _This will be he cherry on top_ he thought as he paid for his purchases and headed home to set up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu walked down the quiet street, returning from a quick mission he was eager to get home. He and Gray had been living together for a while now, and he couldn't wait to walk in and wrap his ice mage in his arms. As he approached their house, he smelled something heavenly. It was sweet, like candy and he hoped Gray had gotten something sweet for him. He slowly opened the door, relaxing in the darkness, until a switch was flipped and he was suddenly blinded by light. He started, as all his friends jumped from behind various furniture yelling "Surprise!" He smiled brightly as Happy placed a pointy party hat on top of his head.

The house was decorated with streamers and balloons, all done in a pinkish color. Natsu blushed as he realized the theme for the party was apparently meant to embarrass him. Looking around he saw dicks everywhere. Literally. The balloons made dicks, the streamers looking like white shots of cum from the tip. As Lucy brought the cake he blushed even harder. It too was a dick, complete with hairy balls. Everyone laughed as his eyes bugged out while they sang "Happy Balls Day" to him.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Lucy yelled as the song finished. Natsu puckered his lips, closed his eyes...and ate the fire from the candles to everyone's amusement. They clapped and cheered, as Lucy led him to the table. It had a spread of all his favorite foods, and as he sat down to enjoy some fire chicken, Gray snuck up behind him.

"You're getting old, neh?" Gray whispered in Natsus ear, throwing his arms around the pinkette in a tight hug.

"Yeah yeah. I hear ya ice block!" Natsu replied with a chuckle, leaning back into the circle of cool arms. Gray shook his head and laughed loudly as Natsu finished eating. Lucy walked to his seat, holding a box behind her back.

"Happy birthday Natsu!" she said with a bright smile as she handed him the box. Natsu pulled the box to him, noticing the bright blue ribbon and lime green wrapping paper. He tore into the paper, flinging it off in his haste to get to the candy he could smell already. He pulled out a bag of fireballs, along with a card and a thick envelope. He opened the candy, popping a handful into his mouth, then carefully opened the envelope. He flipped through the pages, looking at the top one he realized it was a copy of Lucy's book.

"Is it finished?" he asked, looking up with a smile.

"Yep." Lucy said nodding her head. "You will be the third person to read it." she said with a smile. Erza slid in behind Lucy, an oddly shaped and poorly wrapped present behind her back.

"After you finish your presents, the real fun can begin!" she said with a mischievous smile as she handed over the item. Natsu hesitantly reached for it, carefully setting it on the ground to unwrap it. He could tell it had a back pack, along with a long nozzle attached to it.

"What is it?" he asked curiously as he lifted the pack in his lap.

"It's a portable flame thrower!" Erza replied with a huge grin. " Now you can carry it with you on missions for an emergency refill!" she said, winking as everyone else fell to the ground in worry. "Oh, also, it has a full tank right now so we can play with it later!"

"Awesome!" Natsu said with glee, as he thought of all the fun he could have with it. Everyone else came up in turn to bring him presents, until, at last, it was Grays turn. Natsu peered into the large bag stuffed with paper that was sat in front of him. He pulled the paper out, catching the card that came with it. Opening it, he read silently:

_Natsu, my love, my shining flame in an otherwise dark_

_world. I love you so much, and I want this to be a _

_very special day for you. Be careful what you pull out_

_flame prince,_

_there will be more later ;)_

"Shit!" exclaimed Natsu, removing his hand from the bag. He carefully reached back in, pulling out a small innocuous looking pen. Gray was laughing so hard he couldn't explain what the pen was. When Natsu handed it to Erza, she clicked it, immediately dropping it as it shocked her. Erza looked at Gray with death in her eyes, until Natsu pulled another item out of the bag. It was a fake magic set, like you would get a small child, and Natsu laughed as he set it aside. The bag also contained a whoopee cushion, along with some pop its and other small objects.

Getting to the bottom of the bag, he pulled out a lacy pair of womens underwear, followed by a small paddle, and some whipped cream. He blushed bright red as he looked at the last item in the bag. Sitting in the bottom, in a long box with a receipt attached, was the final gift from Gray. _I am definitely not pulling this one out_ thought Natsu, hastily putting everything back to cover the item. He searched for Gray in the crowd, looking at the hot gaze the raven haired beauty cast on him. Natsu blushed harder as Gray winked at him. He was suddenly blindfolded, his chair pulled from under him, and he heard the front door open.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he was again pushed into a chair. He heard music start up, a slow deep rhythm to it. He felt someone straddle him, leaning around him to undo the blindfold. He looked up in surprise at the woman on his lap.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" she said with a smile as she ground her hips into his. He looked around, noticing there was now a stripper pole set up in his living room, complete with stripper attached, and another girl dancing in the middle of the room. Gray looked flabbergasted as the girls danced into the night, earning tips and smiles as well as a few numbers. Finally it was time for everyone to leave. As the party wound down and the drinking slowed, Natsu couldn't help but get even more excited. He knew Gray had something special planned, and after thanking everyone and letting the last guest out the door, he ran to the room he and his lover shared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu ran to the bed room, flinging the door open his eyes lit on a box sitting in the middle of the bed. Attached to it was a note. Sitting on the bed he pulled the box to him, un attaching the note, he opened it and read:

"_I hope you enjoyed your party, but now it's time for a game._

_Remember when we were younger and_

_we would play hide and seek? I'm sure you do..._

_When you are finished reading this, I want you to close_

_your eyes, slowly count out loud to ten, _

_and then cum find me. No cheating with your nose though, _

_that's so not fair!"_

Natsu grinned at Grays slanted writing. He set the box down, walked to the corner of the room, and closed his eyes.

"One," he said loudly, as Gray snuck out of the room behind him. On his way out of the room, Gray attached another note to the back of the door, then went and hid. He listened as Natsu counted, then settled himself in to wait. Once Natsu reached ten, he waited patiently for the pinkette to search out his hiding place.

"Ready or not here I come!" Natsu yelled loudly, turning to face the room. As he turned, he spied a brightly colored paper on the back of the door that read "ONE" in big letter on it. Taking it he again sat down to read.

"_Did I forget to mention the bonus to this version_

_of the game? As you look for me, I will leave you clues._

_With each clue there will be an item, you must collect_

_all of these and bring them along with you._

_There is one in this room, it will lead you to the next. _

_Your first clue is somewhere soft and fluffy..."_

Natsu looked around, noting the only fluffy thing in the room was the bed. He looked under it, figuring it would be the most logical place to hide, and noticed something hanging from the frame. He slide part way under the bed, detaching a pair of fuzzy cuffs and another note from the frame.

"_Good job finding me. Bring these with you as you_

_look somewhere close, and wet. It will smell good,_

_and help you stay clean...or get dirty"_

Natsu felt himself stiffen as he thought of the only place he could get both clean and dirty. Gray loved to have sex in the shower, playing with the water temperature was always fun. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom. Once there he pulled the curtain aside. He looked up, attached to the shower head was a camera, along with another note.

"_You're getting closer lover, remember to collect all the _

_items. Try somewhere that's dark and cold, yet keeps things_

_fresh next."_

Grinning, Natsu quickly ran to the kitchen Opening the fridge he found a bottle of whipped cream, with another note attached.

"_Almost finished baby, just a little more to go._

_You better not cheat with your nose either. Your next clue will_

_be in a room we barely use, yet keep just in case."_

Gray watched from his current hiding spot as Natsu read the note, scratching his head until he figured it out. As soon as Natsu was gone, he quietly slipped from the cabinet, walking in his bare feet to the room the game started in so he could set it up. Tonight was going to be amazing, and he had to get all the things he would need together if he wanted things to go smoothly. He could hear as Natsu found the last note, screaming out "Finally!". Gray quickly pulled his boxers off, settling on the bed in what he hoped was a sexy pose, he waited for his pink haired lover to open the door.

"Found you," Natsu said with a grin as he opened the door. He stopped, taking in the candle lit room and Gray spread out on the bed like a sex God. Natsus mouth went dry as Gray motioned him over, taking the various items from his arms. Gray set them on the nightstand, pulling Natsu into a hug.

"So, how was the party?" Gray asked, lust in his eyes.

"Great, except for the strippers." replied Natsu, watching as the candle flames caused shadows to dance across his lovers face. Gray laughed, pulling him into a soft lingering kiss.

" Well, are you ready for the rest of the presents?" he asked with a mischievous look. Natsu eagerly nodded his head, his eyes widening as Gray commanded him to strip. He did as he was told, and sat back on the bed.

"Tonight will be special Natsu. This will be a night you will always remember." whispered Gray, coaxing Natsu onto his stomach. Gray straddled Natsus upper legs, and grabbed one of the bottles he had taken from the pinkette earlier. He popped the top, pouring a sweet smelling lotion onto his hands. Natsu adjusted himself as he stiffened from the cool fingers splayed across his back. Gray moved from his shoulders down, the liquid heating as he worked the knots out of his lovers back. He paused just above Natsus ass, scooting further down his legs he began to massage the twin cheeks. Natsu bucked his hips into Grays hands, feeling himself harden even more, as well as Grays stiffening member between his lower thighs.

"Roll over." Gray cooed, moving so Natsu could roll. Gray reached for another bottle, and Natsus eyes widened as he opened it.

"What is that for?" he asked innocently.

"Well, I couldn't bring myself to eat any of your cake, so I still need dessert. I decided tonight that I want a banana split." said Gray with a wink. He tipped the bottle slightly, letting to cool liquid drip in a thin line from the opening. Natsu flinched when the syrup touched his heated skin as Gray drew random patterns across his chest with it. He circled his nipples, down his smooth chest, and around his abs. Gray watched as the chocolate syrup dripped and followed the trail of muscles on his lover.

Gray continued working his was down Natsu stomach, following the sexy v cut above his pelvis, until he reached his engorged member. He circled around it, drizzling the syrup over Natsus hairless balls, then closed the cap and reached for the whipped cream. He looked up at Natsu, shaking the can then holding it down to spray a small mound on each nipple and one on each side of the still neglected member. Finally he reached up and took a jar of cherries, removing the lid he placed on on each mound of whipped cream, then set back to admire his work.

Leaning down, Gray kissed Natsu deeply, then broke away to trail kisses down his neck. When he reached his chest, Gray stuck his tongue out, following the path of chocolate across his lovers chest. He took a cherry between his teeth, leaning up to place it in Natsus mouth, before continuing his path. Taking a pink bud into his mouth, he sucked the small nipple, relishing the deep moan he heard from his lover. He moved down his stomach, still following the chocolate trail, until he came to the base of Natsu dick.

Looking up, Gray took in Natsus half lidded eyes. He slid down the bed, settling himself between the pinkettes spread legs. Tentatively, he slipped his tongue between his lips, licking the balls before him. He took each one into his mouth in turn, rolling it around to get all the chocolate off, then licked around the base of the engorged cock. Slowly, he gave it one long lick, from base to tip, and smiled at the way it jerked in response. He took the tip into his mouth, sucking long and hard as Natsu bucked against his mouth.

"Ungh, Gray...god...your mouth..." Natsu moaned as Gray teased the tip with his tongue. Natsu felt himself harden even more as Gray took him deeper, pulling him to the back of his throat as he wrapped his lips tightly around his lovers dick. Natsu looked up when he felt something snap around his dick, and stared a the small ring now circling it. "Ummmm, what is that for?"

"That, my dear, is a cock-ring. It's part of your present, and something to help the next present be easier. I need you extremely hard for this next part, and this will ensure you stay that way." Gray replied with a smirk as he got up and moved to the floor.

"If you would keep doing what you were, I promise ill stay hard!" Natsu pleaded, sitting up to look at the dark haired man.

"I wont be able to. I cant touch that part for the rest of the present." Gray said with a small laugh at the pout now on Natsus face. "Come down here." he said, motioning for Natsu to join him. Natsu got off the bed, moving to the small square of plastic he noticed Gray was sitting on. He looked down and saw The Box. The one he hadn't pulled out of his bag of presents. Gray had emptied the box, and now sat with its contents around him. He instructed Natsu to stroke himself, as he mixed a white powder with some water in a cup. After mixing it, he stood, pouring it into a tube he moved around behind the pinkette.

"This goes over your dick, you will have to be still for a few minutes while it hardens some, and it will make a mess, but ill help you out as much as I can." he said, slipping the tube over Natsus member. Gray held it in place, pressed against the dragon slayers body, and began to nibble his neck.

"It feels...weird...and...warm." said Natsu, surprised at the feel of the squishy gel surrounding his dick.

"It will for a bit." Gray replied, "But after this we can have even more fun." he said as he pressed himself harder against Natsus back. Natsu sucked in a deep breath as he felt Gray slide himself against his ass and lower back. He tried to move himself against the other man, but couldn't because of the tube attached to him. After a few minutes of teasing, Gray moved back to Natsus front. Getting on his knees, Gray looked up as he pulled the tube from Natsu. Feeling the suction, Gray twisted the tube a little to make it release, relishing the long moan that came from his lover as he slowly removed it. He stood again, setting the tube aside, and pulled Natsu into a kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, he unsnapped the cock-ring and stroked Natsus throbbing dick.

"You want me to take care of this?" he asked quietly.

"Nghhh, pl...please" Natsu panted. Gray gripped him harder, feeling the smooth skin roll over itself at every stroke. He moved faster, getting the perfect rhythm as Natsu moaned and pushed into his hand. He felt the pink haired man stiffened, and stopped just before he would release.

"Come on Gray!" Natsu groaned as Gray removed his hands and moved towards the bathroom.

"You know I like playing with something clean." Gray said sarcastically, pulling the dragon slayer into the shower with him. Gray messed with the water temperature, getting it to the happy medium they had agreed on, and pulled Natsu under the cascading water. He grabbed a scrubby, lathering it up with his lovers favorite soap, and began to wash Natsu. He let the bubbles stream down his fevered skin, watching as they circled the drain. After he studiously scrubbed and thoroughly washed his lover, Gray reached up and took Natsus hands in his own.

He turned Natsu around, pushing his arms above his head as he crushed him against the back wall of the shower. He circled the dragon slayers wrists in a thin sheet of ice, securing him to the tile. Pulling his hands back, he trailed them across the taunt shoulders and down his lovers back. Natsu groaned at the feel of his lovers cool fingers splayed across his back as the warm water sprayed them both. He felt Gray press against him, sliding his slick body along his own as he reached around to Natsus throbbing cock.

"Unghhhh" Natsu groaned as Gray roughly grabbed him. He turned his head slightly, looking Gray in the eyes as the ice mage stroked him. "Are you going to finish me this time? Or just tease some more?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hmmmmm, I'm not sure yet," replied Gray, gripping him hard enough for Natsu to close his eyes in bliss. He rocked his hips forward, pushing himself into the nearly painful grip as he melted the ice around his wrists. Natsu turned around, crushing his lips against Gray's as tilted his head back.

"I think ill decide for you," Natsu said, pulling back from Grays lips. "You will fuck me, here, in the shower. Right now."

Gray nodded his head, reaching around to stretch Natsus entrance. He slid a slick finger inside, kissing him deeply as Natsu adjusted to the digit, before he added another. Scissoring them, he stretched the pinkette, as Natsu rocked against him. Gray lifted Natsus leg, removed his fingers, and positioned himself at the puckered entrance. He paused, rubbing himself against it as Natsu threw his head back in bliss, then pushed in deeply. Burying himself to the hilt, Gray set a frantic pace, happy to hear the moans coming from his lover as he hit hard and deep.

"Oh...oh god... Gray! Ple...please...don't...stop...nghhh" Natsu moaned, feeling himself build as his pleasure mounted. He felt Gray stiffen against him, spilling himself deep inside Natsu as he tried to keep moving. Natsu felt something snap inside him, and he screamed Grays name as he came loudly. Just as Natsu felt himself release, Gray made the water ice cold. Natsu was shocked by the sudden change in water temperature, and gasped as he orgasmed harder than he ever had before. Both boys slid to the bottom of the tub, basking in the afterglow as they recovered.

Once they were clean again, Natsu carried Gray to the bed bridal style. Laying him down he covered them both with a blanket. Gray peered at the clock, and suddenly jumped out of bed.

"We can finish it now!" he said excitedly, grabbing another cup and some bottles. He mixed the two bottles in the cup, then asked Natsu to hand him the tube from earlier. Natsu obliged and watched as Gray poured the mixture into the tube.

"So, this toy were making, what exactly is it for?" Natsu asked as Gray set the tube aside and cleaned up the mess.

"Its for me when you go on missions without me, I have another one for you." he said with a wink as he threw the last bit of trash away. "It will have to sit for a day or so, hang on and ill show you the other one." Gray moved to the closet and pulled out another tube. He had made that one earlier in the day, dropping a surprise in the tip before he filled it.

Natsu smiled, pulling Gray to him as he recovered the two of them up. "Thank you Gray. Tonight was amazing." he said, followed by a sleepy yawn.

"Lets get some rest." Gray said as he kissed Natsu and snuggled him under the blanket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day all Natsu could think of was the twin tubes at home on his dresser. He couldn't wait to get home and see how they had turned out. Now he would always have a piece of Gray with him, and vice versa. He smiled as he walked through the front door, noticing a bottle of wine along with two glasses on the table.

"I'm home Gray. Are they ready yet?" he asked, calling out to his lover.

"Just a minute!" Gray answered. He walked in a few minutes later, holding the tubes wrapped in ribbon. He passed one to Natsu and kept the other for himself. "Let me get mine out first!" he said, eagerly looking at the molds.

"OK" Natsu said with a smile as he watched Gray gingerly pull the toy from its mold. He held it out to Natsu for inspection, and Natsu was impressed by the amazing detail. He had made an exact replica or his dick. It even had the veins and slit in the head. He nodded approvingly, then pulled his own out.

Gray watched anxiously as Natsu removed his toy from the mold. He had taken extra care to put something special in the tip, and he worried about what Natsu would think of it. Natsu stared as he finally removed the toy. Attached to the tip was a large silver band. Looking up, his eyes filled with tears as Gray smiled brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AN:**** Well I hope everyone enjoyed reading this:) I felt like writing something cute and short, and I figured making a "toy" would be a good way to go about it. If none of you have ever made one, I highly recommend it. Seriously. The detail in them is absolutely amazing. However they are expensive, at least where I live. I'm sorry if the ending was a little abrupt, but the wine is starting to get to me!lolol anyways, please Review! even if its just a smiley, I love reading them! :)**_

_**~Skittles~**_


End file.
